


Наваждение

by GrafEnone



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Кипелов - "Наваждение", 2015 год





	Наваждение

Тойе Коё снился Сай. То есть, «sai» — так будет вернее, пускай от этой правильности немного не по себе: в смысле, насколько нужно быть одержимым, чтобы видеть во сне воображаемого человека, когда единственное, что известно о нём — это ник в Интернете? И стиль игры в Го. Неподражаемый, непревзойдённый стиль. Тойя Коё видел его в кифу игр великого Шусаку, но этого было мало; Тойе Коё мало быть сторонним наблюдателем. Больше всего ему хотелось разделить удивительный стиль Шусаку с Саем. Точнее, с «sai» — так будет вернее. Потому что если Тойя начнёт обращаться к этому человеку по имени-нику, будет сложно вернуться в реальность.  
Впрочем, думал про себя Тойя, его ведь вполне могут звать Сай? Сай — это не просто ник, это может быть не просто ник, не только «sai».  
Больше всего Тойе Коё хотелось снова почувствовать себя причастным к его игре. О настоящей игре — то есть, с настоящим гобаном и камнями, с настоящим напряжением глаза в глаза — об этом Тойя Коё не смел и мечтать. Это было бы слишком хорошо, чтобы стать правдой.  
Наверное, сам Сай тоже был слишком хорош, чтобы оказаться настоящим.  
Тойя не хотел этого признавать, но в определённой степени к своим годам он уже пресытился — не самим Го, но той игрой, что бытовала в известных кругах. Постоянная борьба за титулы, постоянные люди, которых Тойя в большей степени привык учить, а не ставить наравне с собой. Были и те, кому он по-прежнему иногда проигрывал — даже Тойя Коё не может быть идеалом, — но этого было слишком мало.  
Слишком мало остроты настоящей схватки, слишком мало настоящего соперничества — честного, отчаянного — слишком мало настоящего Го.  
С Саем всё было не так.  
По правде сказать, когда мальчишка только предложил ему сыграть с интернет-героем, Тойя не разрешил себе надеяться. Хотя — о чем речь? — в нём даже не возникло надежды, что этот противник может оказаться «тем самым». Однако так и случилось.  
Он действительно оказался реальным — насколько реальным может быть неизвестный по ту сторону интернет-сети.  
Сай встряхнул не только весь мир Го, но и самого Тойю. С каждым положенным камнем — вернее, с каждым нажатием кнопки мыши, конечно, — Тойя чувствовал, как разрастающееся внутри болото проходится волнами, оживает, пробуждается. И тянется, с неистовой силой тянется жить, играть, стремиться куда-то дальше. Потому что вместо абстрактной цели в виде «Высшего мастерства» у него перед глазами появилась вдруг совершенно живая и совершенно реальная цель.  
Ну, насколько реальным может быть человек по ту сторону экрана.  
В любом случае, Тойя Коё с завидной уверенностью верил в Сая. В его существование, в его могущество. И стремился-стремился-стремился сыграть с ним вновь!  
Вот только Сай вдруг исчез. Без предупреждения, без улик. Кто-то предполагал, что связанный с Саем мальчик знает, но мальчишка не знал — и уж тем более не был Саем. Учеником, последователем, копирующим стиль — да, кем угодно, но не им самим. Не Саем.  
...Сая не было. Беглая иллюзия, легенда потусторонней Сети вдруг растворилась, точно её и вовсе не было. И никто о нём не знал. И никуда не вели враз оборвавшиеся ниточки.  
Тойя Коё ждал.  
Что-то внутри него — отчаянное нежелание просыпаться, возвращаться в пучину, — оно ждало. Безумно, безнадёжно ждало возвращения Сая, потому что ничто больше не могло тронуть закостеневшей в серости обыденности души Тойи Коё. Всё проходило мимо него, а Сая всё не было.  
Зато он приходил во снах. И всякий раз подсознание Тойи рисовало его иначе, подбирало разные детали, будто создавало портрет старого знакомца по стёршейся памяти. Будто Тойя знал, — но не мог вспомнить: как же выглядел Сай?  
Сознание рисовало его на разные лады: ровесником Тойи, старше него или моложе. И всякий раз Тойя не мог рассмотреть лица. Порой просыпаясь среди ночи он мог вспомнить любую мелочь с одежды вновь приснившегося Сая, а лица — нет. Как будто немыслимая тайна скрывающая личность Сая, наложила вуаль темноты и на его лицо во снах Тойи. И это было жалко, на самом деле, потому что Тойя был лишён возможности увидеть глаза своего противника — он не мог поймать его уверенного и твёрдого взгляда. Не мог заглянуть в душу, которая рождала такие совершенные узоры в Го… И от этого становилось тоскливо и грустно — даже во сне Тойя не мог узнать его. Не мог узнать Сая.  
После того, как однажды Тойя Коё проснулся, увидев Сая в старомодной одежде, но невозможно молодым, он стал оставаться допоздна. Иногда шёл в спальную комнату, но не выдерживал и часа, возвращаясь за гобан. Почему-то в нём зрело какое-то предвкушение, словно однажды посреди ночи к нему мог заглянуть сам Сай, настоящий. И Тойя ждал. Расставлял чаши по разные стороны доски и садился в ожидании. Он закрывал глаза и временами так сильно погружался в своё желание, в свои мысли, что ощущал, как кто-то садится напротив него, подбирая каригину.  
Он открывал глаза, но напротив никого не было. Тогда Тойя ставил первый камень и ждал ответа, вновь закрывая глаза.  
Это ожидание было напрасным. Было больным, безумным, слишком сильным, чтобы Тойя мог спокойно заснуть, даже не попытавшись.  
Он представлял себе позу Сая, его лицо, его сосредоточенность — ни капли надменности или самодовольства, нет. Он представлял Сая по-разному, боясь ошибиться, боясь забыть хоть что-то, почерпнутое из его духовного облика.  
Тойя ждал. И всякий раз его нездоровое, нескончаемое, тоскливое ожидание оказывалось бесполезным. Всё, чего он добивался — лёгкий шорох воображаемых одежд, чинный поклон перед началом игры. И невыносимо громкий стук трубки содзу за затворёнными сёдзи.  
Реальность больше не могла затронуть сердца Тойи Коё. Он продолжал играть в Го, он продолжал стремиться к Саю, он ездил в Китай, будучи одержимым одним-единственным желанием, одной-единственной просьбой.  
Он ждал Сая и, как безумец, гнался за ним.  
Только Сая не было.  
То есть, не Сая, «sai» — так будет вернее. Ведь как человек может быть реальным, когда единственное, что о нём известно, это ник интернет-сети.


End file.
